Magic Runs in the Family
by marlfox92
Summary: Sam has made it into Hogwarts, following in the footsteps of his father John Winchester the Auror, his mother the talented witch, and of course his older brother the very talented Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean! Dean!" Eleven year old Sam cried as he ran through the yard up to his older brother.

"My letter finally came!" He tripped over a tree root and nearly fell on his face, and would have, had his older brother not reached out an experienced arm to stop his descent. "Wow, slow down Sammy" he said steadying Sam and taking the proffered document. It was nearly identical to the one that he had received on his eleventh birthday. With Headmaster Zachariah's name in big letters at the top, and the usual formalities, then signed by Professor Naomi, the Deputy Headmaster. On the second sheet of course was the exciting part, with all of the materials that Sam would need to attend this year. He folded it up carefully and handed it back to Sam ruffling his hair as he did so.

"Did you tell Dad?" Sam shook his head and started running back to the house.

"I'll go tell him now!" he shouted as he slammed the screen door behind him.

As Dean began to walk back into the house after Sam, an owl landed on a branch above his head and grumpily dumped a second identical letter on his head. He took it and nodded to the owl in thanks while entering the house. He'd waited four years to be able to go to school with his brother, although he new that it had been harder for Sam. Sam hadn't had many friends to share the time with, unlike Dean who had made lots of friends at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He looked at the list of items he would need to buy, then took a pencil from the pencil cup on the counter and scribbled underneath the rest of the list 'cauldron'. He'd burnt a hole his old one a couple classes before finals last year and it was unusable as a result. It had happened while trying to impress a girl in class, by adding newts eyes and turning up the heat to try and make the potion turn violet, but of course it had just given him an oddly shaped burn on his arm, and cleaning duty for a week; no magic allowed. The potions master Professor Crowley was quite the buzzkill, and being head of Slytherin didn't help his case much.

As he entered the dining room of their little two bedroom house, Dean saw Sam at the table pouring over his prized letter. In the seat beside him their father John, was putting together his hunting kit. That's what he called it at least. John Winchester was an Auror. Not wonderfully respected, but he got the work done. The Ministry didn't really like to claim Winchester as their own because he didn't always take the ethically and politically correct steps in his work. The only reason they did was because he was one of the best in the business. No one could track a criminal like John Winchester.

"All right Dean, go ahead and start a fire. We're going to need to take a trip to Diagon Alley today." John said glancing at Sam's list. Dean did as he was told piling the wood high so the fire would continue until their return journey. Once he was finished Dean, Sam, and their father each in a row stepped into the fire and said precisely "Diagon Ally!" and off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

The whirling and rushing sensation that came with floo powder was no stranger to Sam. He'd even gone to Diagon Ally before many times with his father and brother. But when his stomach was whirling as well from excitement, it made the experience about twenty times more exhilarating. After what seemed like ages, he tumbled from the fireplace next to Dean; and shortly after that his father stepped neatly out after them.

"I've got to make a stop in Nocturne Ally for some supplies after we go to Greengotts." Said their father. Of course he had, that was where he got all the things he needed for hunting down criminals. "You'll have to take Sam to get his school supplies". As they walked down the narrow street bustling with Witches and Wizards of all ages, Dean saw many students he knew, and several very excited and obvious first years. He waved at his friend Lisa who was walking into Flourish and Blotts to buy her books. He'd had a crush on her since his first year, but of course she didn't know it. Her parents were with her and ushered her on as she waved very excitedly back at Dean. Her much younger brother Ben was sucking his thumb with one hand attached very firmly to the back of his mothers robes.

Soon enough they could see the crooked face of Greengotts looming before them. They entered and approached one of the goblins sitting in his high seat. The voice of Deans friend Garth echoed in his head as it always did when he thought of a stupid joke 'Do you think they're compensating for something?' the voice said. Dean chuckled slightly to himself, knowing that were Garth in fact present then he would have said exactly that. Their father presented the goblin with a big golden key, and asked in his gruff voice if they could enter their vault. The goblin who was a particularly fat specimen, grunted, and then disappeared behind his desk, and then reappeared around the side as he descended.

The fat goblin who's name turned out to be Bogglesnort led them through several tunnels and down a track in a cart to a rather small door with a very large keyhole. John Winchester had inherited the Campbell family vault when his wife had passed on. The family was considerably less well off then they had been in the past, and when the vault opened they could see a large pile of coins in the middle of the vault along with several family heirlooms on the shelves lining the walls. A rabbits foot sat next to a long dagger covered in intricate runes and designs, while across from that sat an ordinary revolver. This particular piece was, in fact not a family heirloom, but had been acquired and placed in the vault by none other than John himself. He had run out of the enchanted bullets that had gone with the gun, and had been looking for years for a way to replenish his supply, but had no luck as of yet.

The elder Winchester ignored these and the other artifacts and headed straight for the pile of coins, loading enough for their trip into a pouch on his hunting bag. They exited the spacious vault and the goblin locked their possessions inside. They followed Bogglesnort back up to the main hall and left the bank. John handed Dean several coins telling him to be careful with them, and then they separated. Him going towards Nocturne Ally and Sam holding Deans hand very firmly to keep them from getting separated in the crowd, made their way back down towards Madame Malkins robe shop.

The boys made it into the shop without incident, and sat for awhile while Madame Malkin finished fitting some dark purple dress robes on an older man. Once she was finished she beckoned to Sam.

"You don't need any do you?" She said to Dean. "I think they probably need to be lengthened a little bit" said Dean, narrowing his eyes in thought. "I do think I've grown a couple of inches since last year. "Well we'll see to that after I've gotten your brother sorted out" she said. Within the hour Sam had been fitted to his new black robes and Deans red trimmed robes had been lengthened four inches to the middle of his shoes. Here they also found him a bag to carry books and things which Sam was very proud of and looped over his head immediately. Dean handed Madame Malkin two galleons and he got twelve sickles and three knuts back as change. They waved goodbye as they left the shop, and then headed to Ollivanders wand store.

They entered the dusty shop with a solemnity that was indicative of sacred ground. Dean had only entered the shop once, when he had gotten his wand two years ago, and he would most likely never forget the experience. It had taken him ages for his wand to choose him. Ollivander had said that he had never really experienced something quite like it.

"I could have sworn" he had said gravely "that you were going to be a Dragon Heartstring quite interesting that you got Unicorn hair, I'm hardly wrong when sizing someone up like that." He had packed Deans wand away in tissue paper, and handed it to him while saying "This wand waited a long while to choose you and it is very special. Make sure you take good care of it." Dean had nodded gravely.

As Sam walked into Ollivanders he felt very small. There was dust everywhere with stacks and stacks of wand boxes. Ollivander came whisking out from behind a shelf full of green boxes with a dark grey box in his hand.

"Now then try this one" he said with a knowing look. Sam looked back at Dean with an almost frightened look in his eyes. Dean nodded reassuringly, and Sam took the wand. He gave it a little flick like he had seen his Dad do to light fires, but nothing happened.

"Well" said Ollivander "it seems you don't take after your brother." At this he climbed high on a ladder attached to the shelf that held the green boxes, and selected one from the very top of the pile. He handed it to Sam with a confidant smile, and that was it. Sam felt something wonderful rush through him, and he knew that this was the wand. He grinned as Ollivander took the wand back, packed it in its box and gave Dean the bill. Sam cracked open the lid of the forrest green box to take a look at his wonderful new possession, and then put it very carefully into his new bag.

The rest of the shopping trip went without incident. Flourish and Blotts was the ordinary book run, and after the wand and robes, was considerably less exciting. At least that's what Dean thought, until he happened to glance at his brother who was absolutely delighted to be among all of the big dusty tomes at the top of the store. Next they got deans new cauldron and a basic one for Sam. Soon enough their shopping list was at an end, and their money almost was as well. So they spent the last bit on an ice cream sunday at Fortescue's ice cream parlour, and waited for their Dad to be finished with his supplies run. Before long they saw him walking towards them with his hunting bag packed to the brim.

"Come on" he said gruffly. "lets get on home."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I had a pretty busy couple of weeks, so updating was a bit tough, but here it is. Please review I would love to know if you like the story!**

Time for Sam between their trip to Diagon Ally and his first trip to Hogwarts was absolute torture. He would spend hours looking at his letter and his new supplies. Even though he wasn't allowed to use any of it, he still couldn't help touching it lightly in awe, and disbelief, thinking that he at last was able to go to the school. His excitement was infectious, and the house had an air of expectancy to it that was nearly unbearable. It made the other two inhabitants of the house moody and touchy. Anything could spark an argument, even if the argument was about nothing at all.

That was of course when the elder Winchester was actually at the house. He had been tracking a specific wizard for many years now, and he had acquired some new evidence which he would not divulge to either of the boys. This did nothing to quench their curiosity. Every time John would enter the house he was bombarded by questions from the boys. "Did you see his yellow eyes?" They would ask, or "did Azazal really kill that man that was in the paper?" Mostly the Azazal murders were kept relatively quite to avoid mass panic in the wizarding world, but inevitably there was a nosy reporter in the right place at the right time before the ministry had time to clean up the mess that the infamous serial killer had caused.

He was a loner as far as anyone knew, including John, who was the primary expert on the case. John went through phases with this particular case. Every now and then, there would be a rash of killings, or a sighting in a wizarding community, or some other kind of evidence, and it would open the case afresh and John would spend countless days and nights following it up. It interrupted all of his other cases, and became an obsession that devoured his time.

This particular time Azazal had committed three murders in different towns, with seemingly no relation at all between the victims. His calling card was horrific and disturbing, including an anti-gravity spell mixed with an incendiary spell. The curse was a combination of both elements, and was of his own invention. John tried to convince himself that could he figure out how the spell was worked, then he could somehow find Azazal himself. But in this as well he had no progress. Nothing he tried replicated the effects, and Azazal the yellow eyed remained a mystery to the world.

Soon enough the much awaited day arrived, and Sam, with his bag packed, repacked, and repacked again made his way to the big black Impala, that John had shipped over from the states. John was original from the United States, but had been sent over to England to go to Hogwarts. While there were several schools in the States, they were small and expensive. The tuition alone for the Salem school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have cost his parents three fourths of their entire income for the whole year. When he had received a letter from Hogwarts his parents had jumped at the chance to send him to the new country and the larger school.

Sam sat in the back of the car nervously wringing his hands and tapping his feet. As they drove from their little house in Bracknell to Kings Cross Station in London. Sam and Dean rarely actually had gone to the city, except for their trips to Kings Cross to drop Dean off at the train, and now to drop both of the boys. They both looked in wonder at the big city as they drove through it, marveling at all the people walking around, the tall buildings, and the general atmosphere.

They could finally see Kings Cross Station before them, and they parked across the street and walked in. Sam of course had been there before, but it had never been for him, it had always been for Dean. He hadn't really seen it then, but now it held so many possibilities before him that it was overwhelming. He and Dean walked casually through the brick barrier between platform nine and ten, Sam feeling very grown up in deed, and they came out onto the bustling platform of the Hogwarts Express.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now being a part of the non-weekly updaters club I have much more respect for fanfiction writers. I'm sorry this took so long but here is the next installment of Magic Runs in the Family. I believe I forgot to mention that last times that this story is inspired by a tumblr post: post/99462454925/enerjax-superpotter-harrynatural-whatever Hope you enjoy! I would love reviews. I want to know how I'm doing!**

As Dean ushered his little brother onto the already rather full train, Sam couldn't help but think that he didn't have enough eyes. He kept turning his head this way and that to take in all the sights that he possibly could. They searched for a compartment that was relatively empty, and they finally settled on one with just a slight blonde first year sitting in the corner. She smiled at them as they opened the door, and introduced herself to Sam as Jo Harvelle. Dean already was aquainted with the young girl, as her mother was the head of Gryffindor and the teacher of History of Magic. She had spent a lot of time at Hogwarts with her mother even though she didn't attend school officially, and as a result was a very talented witch already.

"Did you hear" She told Dean in a lowered voice. "Professor Zachariah hired a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Since Professor Chambers left to work as an auror he hired one of my moms old students; Professor Ash." Dean chuckled for a second and said "hold on, he's not much out of school himself is he?" "well no" said Jo, "but he's one of the smartest guys I know". Dean tried to summon a mental picture of the young graduate of Hogwarts teaching a class. He certainly was qualified. He had received the highest NEWT marks of anyone in the last fifty years, and was something of a legend. But it was still very amusing to picture him as a teacher. Ash had been a bit of a wild card during his time in Hogwarts, playing pranks and making up new and dangerous spells that were constantly getting him into trouble. He had been suspended twice for causing mayhem near the Forbidden Forest, mostly trying to set traps for werewolves, which he insisted were there. Despite his crazy ideas all of his spells ended up working spectacularly. Including the werewolf traps which entrapped several centaurs and a student. It had taken weeks for Professor Zachariah to smooth things over with them.

Being muggle born Ash had made an extremely effective spell for creating wireless hotspots for computers no matter where in the world you were. Many of the students at Hogwarts who came from muggle families and owned their own computers used it; as Hogwarts did not have internet access. The new generation of witches and wizards were becoming more and tech savvy as the years passed. It was much easier for kids to stay in touch with their old friends, and their parents in the muggle world than it was twenty years ago. Every now and then you could get a cell phone to work as well, but there was a lot of interference with cell phone signals from the disguising charms set on the school. Nevertheless Ash had found a way and a spell to give students access to the world wide web, and now even some of the pureblood children had broken down and gotten laptops so they could join in the fad.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about things that would happen this year. Comparing classes, talking about the latest gossip, and general conversation about school. When the trolly came Dean managed to get just about one of everything, because he wanted Sam to try it all. By the time they pulled up to the Hogwarts platform, there were wrappers everywhere and Sam was fast asleep. Dean had to shake him awake, as Joe grabbed her bag and skipped out of the compartment with a "See you on the boat Sam!" Sam groggily stumbled off the train and was herded with the rest of the first years onto the boats by the groundskeeper Bobby. Dean, as soon as he saw that Sam was safe, headed for the carriages.


End file.
